Cheshire County, New Hampshire
Cheshire County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. As of 2010, the population was 77,117.United States Census Bureau, American FactFinder, 2010 Census figures. Retrieved March 23, 2011. Its county seat is Keene. Cheshire was one of the five original counties of New Hampshire, and is named for the county of Cheshire in England. It was organized in 1771 at Keene. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.98%) is water. The highest point in Cheshire county is Mount Monadnock, in the northwestern part of Jaffrey, at . Adjacent counties *Sullivan County (north) *Hillsborough County (east) *Worcester County, Massachusetts (southeast) *Franklin County, Massachusetts (southwest) *Windham County, Vermont (west) Geographical landmarks *Mount Monadnock *Pisgah State Park Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 73,825 people, 28,299 households, and 18,790 families residing in the county. The population density was 104 people per square mile (40/km²). There were 31,876 housing units at an average density of 45 per square mile (17/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.75% White, 0.37% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 0.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.2% were of English, 13.1% French, 12.7% Irish, 9.3% American, 8.7% French Canadian, 6.7% Italian and 6.5% German ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.5% spoke English, 1.4% French and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 28,299 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.50% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.60% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 11.70% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,382, and the median income for a family was $51,043. Males had a median income of $33,821 versus $25,328 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,685. About 4.40% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.50% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Politics Cities, towns, and villages Cheshire County is subdivided into 22 incorporated towns and one city (Keene), listed below, along with unincorporated villages found within the towns: *Alstead *Chesterfield **Spofford **West Chesterfield *Dublin *Fitzwilliam *Gilsum *Harrisville **Chesham *Hinsdale *Jaffrey *Keene* *Marlborough *Marlow *Nelson **Munsonville *Richmond *Rindge *Roxbury *Stoddard *Sullivan *Surry *Swanzey **East Swanzey **West Swanzey** *Troy *Walpole **North Walpole** *Westmoreland **Poocham *Winchester **Ashuelot **Drewsville * City ** Census-designated place See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cheshire County, New Hampshire References External links *Official Cheshire County web site *Cheshire information pages at the University of New Hampshire *National Register of Historic Places listing for Cheshire County *Keene Pumpkin Festival Category:Cheshire County, New Hampshire Category:Counties of New Hampshire Category:Established in 1769